Prince Alexander
by malecshipper91
Summary: Alec abhors being a prince and is tired of life until he meets one Prince Sebastian one night by chance and they realize there might be something between them, but they have to deal with the fact that Alec will most likely be married off for duty purposes. What will they do? How will they manage? Will they manage?
1. Prince Alexander

Alec always hated these ridiculous dinner parties. He did not want to take part in the dinners, the outfits, the money, the title. None of it. He never wanted to be a royal. This party was just like all the others, petty and boring. He hated the men who attended them, including his father. He hated being firstborn, with a crown sitting upon his head. It was always the same.

Until a beautiful man Alec was sure he had never seen before appeared at the table, sitting down in his over made dressing, similar to those of the rest of them. The man was tall and muscular with bright blonde hair that glimmered gorgeously in the light. Alec could not help but stare as he introduced himself as Prince Sebastian Morgenstern and sat elegantly in front of Alec.

Only a moment after he sat did his gaze wander from the table of men to look over at Alec. The brunette had not expected to be noticed or looked at by Sebastian or most of the other men, but when the blonde looked at him like that, green eyes shining over at him, Alec suddenly could not breathe. He averted his stare and after a moment he glanced back to find the blond still staring nonchalantly at him. Alec tried to act like he was not being lit on fire just from the intensity of Sebastian's stare, but it was difficult to eat and try to keep up with the pretentious banter as he was being watched so closely. Finally, it seemed the blond had had enough of the staring and he turned to look lazily at whoever was currently speaking.

After the dinner, the dancing began and Alec retreated back to the corner, not wanting to be disturbed. He always managed to hide in the back except a couple times when his father had forced him to mingle and dance with women. Maybe twenty minutes through the standing against the wall by himself, there was a tall figure that approached Alec. He turned his head slowly to see it was Sebastian. Alec opened his mouth, not sure what he was going to say until the other man spoke with a small smirk on his face.

"Hello, Prince Alexander. What is a handsome man like you doing all by his lonesome instead of dancing with all the pretty ladies? I do believe I saw Miss Branwell eyeing you," Sebastian asked him, knowing smirk growing. He was standing so they were maybe a few inches away. The blond was a bit shorter than Alec, but not too terribly much.

"What? Oh, erm, you do not have to use such formalities. You can call me Alec, if you would prefer. I- Parties and dancing are not exactly my idea of entertainment. What about you?" The brunette found his face heating up as the attractive man spoke to him.

"Alright then, Alec. Ladies are not exactly my idea of entertainment. I prefer solemn men hiding from them in the corner. Would you be able to help me find one of these men?" Sebastian grinned at him, eyes blazing beautifully. Alec realized in that moment that this man would be his ruin and he was not going to stop it.

"I, erm, what?" Alec asked, though he was not totally out of the loop. He just needed Sebastian to repeat it so he could figure out how he was meant to answer. Alec smiled shyly back before looking around to see no one was paying any mind to them.

"Would you be interested at all in leaving with me?" Sebastian asked Alec with a suggestive gaze. What the hell was this boy doing to him? Alec groaned internally and nodded. He wanted nothing more than to join the other outside of this castle. He despised it here. That was not to suggest he was bound here at all times. He had nothing much better to do and most his life was filled by trivial royalty social events in hopes to make him a better leader and to marry him off. Alec wanted no part in any of that.

"I reside here, regrettably," Alec replied grievously.

"We could go out to the yard and take a break from the party before returning you to bed before curfew, hm? What do you say, Alec?" Sebastian asked, smile turning hopeful.

"Well, I doubt they will miss me here," the brunette said, giving in with a small smile. The other man grinned and looked at Alec once more before turning to leave the crowded room of dancing bodies. They made their way outside the castle and stopping in an alley closest to the castle.

"This is a relief," Sebastian sighed, leaning against the wall on one side of the alley. Alec nodded in agreement, leaning on the wall a few inches from touching the other boy. "So, Prince Alexander, what is it you like to do in your free time?"

"Equestrian and archery, and you?" Alec answered without difficulty. That was his passion, after all. It was all he did when he had free time. That and spend time with his siblings, that was.

"I play the lyre. I have been made a fool of by many a horse, actually. I have never been very good at archery, either. Maybe you could help me sometime?" he cocked his head over at Alec, who tried to hide his grin at knowing he was good at something. He nodded at the request.

"I will be here. Well, not here, in this alley here, but here in the sense of the castle," Alec said. Sebastian grinned widely at Alec's odd word choice.

"I will be sure to remember that. Prince Alexander will be in the castle, not the alley," Sebastian said. Alec gave him a strange look.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" he said.

"I like calling you that, but if you would prefer me not to, I will comply," Sebastian said with a gentle smile up at him. Alec blushed again and looked away, biting his lip.

"It is only that no one I know personally calls me that and-"

"Oh, so we know each other personally?" Sebastian teased, grin growing once more in suggestion. God, this boy could kill him with that grin. Alec sighed and looked back up at Sebastian.

"Better than I know the majority of this country, or of those in that room tonight, yes," Alec conceded. "I suppose you may call me what you like. I- I do not mind."

"Mm, okay then, Prince Alexander, might I tell you a secret?" Sebastian asked him with eyes of confidentiality.

"If you wish," was Alec's reply. He could barely even speak to the other by this point, far too intrigued by him and significant he seemed. Sebastian was the picture of stunning from top to bottom and he was standing seemingly closer to Alec that when they'd arrived, Alec was sure of it. He could hardly breathe because god did he want those beautiful lips that were oh so close on his right then. In that moment, he wanted nothing else.

"All of dinner, all of the party, all I could think about was your beauty," Sebastian said coyly, making Alec look back up at his eyes with his own wide at the admission. The handsome prince in front of him wanted Alec?

"You- erm, really?" Alec asked him, blinking in confusion.

"Yes, really. I would not ever lie about something like that," Sebastian reassured him with a small smile, almost shy? Alec was sure he saw the other boy's eyes glance down at the brunette's lips for a moment.

"Oh, no, o-of course you wouldn't," Alec said, unconsciously licking his lips.

"I have a request: may I kiss you?" Sebastian asked with only slightly less grace than he had had all night. Alec's eyes glanced down quickly at Sebastian's lips before returning back to his mildly uncertain eyes. Alec nodded with a shy smile and leaned in to meet the other boy's lips.

The second their lips were pressed together, Alec felt like he had the entire world at his fingertips. Everything was on fire in such a good way. He could not believe that somehow this beautiful boy had come into his life on this night, but god he was grateful. Their bodies had moved enough away from the wall of the alley to wrap their arms rightfully around each other, Sebastian's twined in the brunette's hair. Alec's arms were around the other's waist, tugging him closer in need for Sebastian to be just a little bit closer, and a little more. Alec smiled into the kiss and hoped this could be the beginning of something wonderful.


	2. Dancing is Simple

It turned out horses did in fact hate Sebastian and it may have seemed like a lost cause the first few days of trying to teach him to ride. They had been thrown off of Alec's favorite horse, Matilda. She was the most passive horse they had and she had thrown Sebastian right off. In the end, it was worth it because there was laughter and shared secrets and grins and just general happiness.

It was maybe two weeks into the riding sessions and Alec grinned happily as his grip around Sebastian's waist became tighter. The blond had really come far since the beginning. Snuggling closer to Sebastian as they pulled to a stop, Alec leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek, smiling at the other boy who turned to look at him once they had stopped.

Normally when Alec rode, he would be focused on the beauty that was the glorious sunset and the setting around them. The land was gorgeous and Alec definitely did not pay attention to the beautiful auburn sunset in front of them because he was far too distracted by the other beauty in front of him. Sebastian was far too stunning for his own good. He was the exact right shade of pale with the nearly white blond hair to top it off. He had muscles in all the right places and Alec was slowly learning more and more about his body and those muscles.

"That was really good," Alec said.

"It would seem Matilda does not hate me by this point in the plot," Sebastian agreed and they moved to get off the horse. Alec laughed and nodded in agreement, running a hand along the horse's fur. "So your sister really did that?" Alec nodded in response with a laugh because it was a ridiculous story to be told and watched Sebastian as they walked back to the stable.

Once they had put the horse back in the stable, Sebastian stopped Alec from walking out the doorway. He smirked mischievously and closed the distance between them, pushing Alec gently against the wall. The brunette's arms wrapped around Sebastian as his eyes fluttered closed at the sensation he had missed all day. They had been a little busy riding to really do this. Sebastian's hands ran down Alec's chest to finally hold tightly to the bit of bare skin on his hips. Shivering at the touch, Alec tried to pull the other boy closer. He very much needed to be closer to the blond. The brunette could feel the smirk against his own lips. He could not help but smile back and eventually he pulled away enough to look at Sebastian's flashing green eyes. He had a ridiculous lopsided grin on his face. Alec could not help but laugh because he was sure he knew what the other boy was thinking.

"Are you still imagining Isabelle burning the kitchen down right now?" Alec asked the other while his eyes closed in laughter, his nose crinkling. He grinned back and Sebastian laughed with a nod. Then, Sebastian was leaning in again to press one last sweet kiss to his lips before finally pulling pulling away.

"Would it be wrong if I said I was?" Sebastian questioned as he gave Alec a look that was now familiar enough to him to recognize as the look he had when he had an idea.

"Oh dear. What are you thinking, Seb?" Alec asked with worry. These ideas the other boy had mostly ended with consequences. Sebastian gave him an innocent look as if to tell Alec he did not have a specific look and he should not be too concerned. His hands were still resting on Alec's waist easily. The physical affection between them by now was much too easy to be normal.

"I was only thinking about how terribly much I wanted to dance with you on the night we met, however I knew we could not," Sebastian told him slyly. Alec made a face as the other pulled him to him from the wall and started to sway a bit, leaning into the brunette.

"There is no music," Alec reminded him. Alec could not help but grin shyly as he followed the blonde's lead. He leaned down to meet Sebastian and wrapped one arm around the other boy's neck carefully and one hand intertwined with Sebastian, swaying along. They hips moved slowly together at their own rhythm and Alec was sure he heard Sebastian start to hum lowly. He smiling into where his face was tucked into the blonde's neck. "You are ridiculous," Alec mumbled, even if he was more than content in this position with this boy.

"You have told me this before, Prince Alexander," Sebastian replied, simply just to get a reaction out of him. Alec secretly loved it. These moments they spent together more and more lately were growing more and more intense between them. Alec did not know nor did he care what they were as long as they were like this. He did not ever want to leave this spot. Sebastian had quickly become a highly important fixture in Alec's life. He was the reason Alec could genuinely smile. Spending time with Sebastian was what got Alec through the hard spots and dealing with being royal and having terrible parents. The two boys had bonded immediately over their father problems. They had become best friends along with slowly becoming whatever this was. The more Alec thought about it, the more he needed to ask.

"What is this that we are doing?" Alec said lightly into Sebastian's neck.

"It would seem we are dancing," Sebastian said, receiving a light slap on his shoulder.

"Hush. You know what I mean, Seb. Are- Are we lovers? Is that what this is?" Alec said, continuing to hide in the comfort of Sebastian's neck.

"I think we are. Do you want us to be?" he said.

"I want nothing else than this, you, us," Alec said quietly, and they danced, and simply danced. It was simple when they were dancing.


End file.
